


Coronación | 升变

by nopasanada (FinalCajaNegra)



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalCajaNegra/pseuds/nopasanada
Summary: 虽然是Gen文，但还是警告：三代以内旁系血亲。





	Coronación | 升变

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然是Gen文，但还是警告：三代以内旁系血亲。

　　死亡是燃烧的，同时兼具轻盈和沉重，在引力最大处的飘渺气体；是血汩汩涌出汇入朋友的血泊，有这层关系，双方就成为刎颈之交，兄弟匪他。世界在离大卫远去，随着罗德里格斯的血液一点一滴抽离他，这个姓氏——他的家族——现在看来不过是镶嵌在整组光怪陆离梦中的另个绮梦，像所有一经清醒即消散的记忆，一滩幻觉：死亡烧灼后的灰烬与烟雾。

　　时间和思绪一同奔逝。

 

　　三十年来大卫选择置身事外，站在囚牢外的旁观者，从中获益又避开责任；然后三十岁时他获得一个选择的机会。“我想要这个，我想要权力。”他这样说，“爸爸。”除这之外的任何东西全都唾手可得，无需他亲力亲为；但是——

　　“只有这个，大卫。”受他仰仗崇敬的父亲坐在背窗的皮椅里，蓝色的眼睛专注地凝视他。许多人在不同的场合说他遗传到父亲的相貌，但是大卫从镜子里核实过，属于他的是一双棕色的眼睛。“只有这个不能由我来给你。”

　　“我知道，爸爸。”大卫顺从地回答。

　　转椅的金属轴旋动，米格尔·罗德里格斯转向窗外，不再看向自己的儿子。“好。”他说。三十年的整个人生里，大卫头次体会到空气被吸入肺中，而不是流于表面、轻飘飘地攀附在气管上。

　　“好。”做儿子的也说。

 

　　“我想要。你不想要吗？”他问尼古拉斯，后者正在往头上套一件球衣，“这个赛季的红魔[1]队服？”大多数时候尼古拉斯都西装革履，领带系得规规整整；只在有球赛的晚上大卫会见他穿运动衫。他把手里的望远镜递给尼古拉斯。“吉尔伯托伯父说他在包厢等你？”

　　“对。”他的堂弟回答，“你真的不要跟我们一起去看吗？”他按内线叫司机，在等待的过程中重新坐回床沿，容许大卫把手掌按在他的腰侧。“你知道他们一出新款，就按照爸爸的要求第一时间送到我们家里来了吗？”

　　“嗯。”大卫把红色球衣翘起来的一道边理顺，“不过你觉得上赛季联赛冠军的球衣能给这赛季也带来好运？”尼古拉斯没有反驳。“你比卢斯婶婆还要迷信。[2]”他翻身坐起来，“但是我问的是——”

　　“我知道你问的是什么。”尼古拉斯打断他，“司机来了，我得走了。”

 

　　下一次会议的地点在吉尔伯托伯父的家中，开门时大卫紧紧跟随在他父亲身后，表现得举止平常就仿佛一贯如此。兄长紧紧抱住他的弟弟，又转过来看他的侄子。“大卫！”他很高兴，吉尔伯托喜欢让他的情绪夸张地外露，“在我这里，你可不常见到啊。”他伸出双臂好也给大卫一个拥抱。“正好尼古拉斯也在，他和我刚才在书房下象棋。你也不经常看到你的堂弟吧？”

　　在大卫来得及说话之前，父亲就替他回答了。“大卫不下象棋。”他对自己的兄长说，“他和我们一起去会议室。”

　　“米格尔——”

　　“吉尔伯托。”

　　短短数秒之内，他俩当着大卫的面，凭着只有手足兄弟之间能明白的默契，靠眼神与表情交换心中所想。一时间大卫屏息凝神。

　　“来吧。”吉尔伯托伯父最后朝他点点头。

 

　　二十岁以前，大卫只认为父亲与伯父是成功的商人。[3]或许过于成功，做他们的儿子有求必应。然后在十二月的清晨，慌张的尼古拉斯出现在他们家门口的台阶上。“怎么了？”

　　“我需要和米格尔叔父说话。”尼古拉斯绕过他。是他的父亲，不是他。

　　解决西班牙的事情是一回事，而尼古拉斯早在他之前知道罗德里格斯真正的产业又是另一回事。吉尔伯托伯父是他父亲的兄长，但轮到他和尼古拉斯时情况对调，至少之前他是这么以为的，现在的情况他不得而知。

　　大卫站在花园的阶梯上点燃一颗烟，快要烧尽时他的堂弟才从房间里面出来。

　　“所以才去法学院？”他对着他默不作声的背影喊。

 

　　曾不止一次，大卫隔着距离或是窗户撞见过他的伯父与他的父亲的对话。他们亲密无间地把额头顶在一处。在大卫看来，对于兄弟来说，这是远比拥抱还亲近的姿态。

　　至于大卫，他没有兄弟姐妹；尼古拉斯家里则还有一个女孩，可是甚至比尼古拉斯更加难搞。[4]来自同样祖辈的血液奔腾在他们的全身，他们是同源的血亲，同一株树上不同枝桠结出的果实。不过大卫从来没和尼古拉斯头抵过头，他们的亲昵是另一种形态，他不太确定假若伯父与爸爸知道会有什么感想。

 

　　“‘先是上帝，再是玛尔塔，然后才是其他人’[5]，对吗？”在去参加婚礼的路上，大卫引用吉尔伯托伯父的原话。尼古拉斯没有咬他的钩，没意思。大卫再接再厉：“连我们都知道麦德林的鬼把戏，吉尔伯托伯父却坚持要举办不能给我那堂妹丢脸的婚礼。”

　　“我希望不会出什么事。”

　　“你担心迭戈？迭戈可不是你爸爸的儿子，玛尔塔自己又太甜美了——”

　　“你看，尼古拉斯，关键在于：如果我们想要什么东西，我们得自己去拿。”

　　总算尼古拉斯开口讲出唯一一句话。“可是，”他迟疑地说，“爸爸总不愿意让我牵扯其中。”

 

　　或许真相更早向尼古拉斯揭示它的青面獠牙，可是大卫在和他的爸爸讨论他的堂弟时为他安排了一个妥帖的固定称谓——小王子[6]。尼古拉斯被吉尔伯托伯父惯出一副养尊处优的少爷脾性，要大卫说的话，他偶尔觉得这还挺可爱的。不过他又觉得，这样一来，尼古拉斯注定没法成长为他父亲那样顶事的人物。

　　好在大卫觉得自己能胜任。也许罗德里格斯兄弟的职责传承到下一代时，正是时候做个对调的改变。或者尼古拉斯负责所有官面上的生意，大卫喜欢他看他穿正式套装的样子——卡利集团由绅士领导，而尤其是尼古拉斯，要比其他卡利绅士更为绅士。假设他不运作毒品交易，那这一部分就交给大卫。

　　毕竟大卫已经开始拿起枪械，尼古拉斯还待在他的律师事务所。权力是需要争取的，大卫不是没提醒过他。

 

　　而吉尔伯托伯父几乎算是摆了他一道，这件事他只用六个月就能搞明白。如今他终于知道生活给尼古拉斯做的是什么安排。大卫刚入行六个月，吉尔伯托伯父就召开这个聚会，宣布再有六个月就退休。但是大卫已经开始尝到其中的甜头——他真不愿意就此放手，不过现在还轮不到他发表意见。

　　他还有很多事情没来得及试过，比如：处决叛徒。恣意妄为的最后六个月摆在他的眼前，他决定一分一秒都不可浪费。

 

　　世事是一些固定发生的境况不断重演，至少对大卫来说是这样。尼古拉斯的第一反应仍然是来找他们，不过这一次大卫不再是状况外的那个人，与那远远相反，他甚至拿着枪呢。要不是尼古拉斯隔着门板报明身份，他差点甫开门就送他一颗子弹。

　　“米格尔叔父。”尼古拉斯冲进来。他仍然仰仗长辈，大卫被他抛在脑后。

　　大卫跟在后面听他们的交谈，骄矜的小王子提出要以律师的身份去帮助吉尔伯托伯父。不，不会的，大卫在心中暗暗想，他仍然抱着你能概不染指的念头，他怎么舍得要你掺和进去？更何况，很大可能尼古拉斯对情况的认识浮于表面，他知之甚少。在号称“棋手”的吉尔伯托的卡利集团棋盘上，尼古拉斯至高只算作一个卒。这正是大卫自己以前所处的地位。

　　但是大卫要求权力。为了达到底线，他开枪杀过人，这已让他升做一个主教，或是一座城堡。这些尼古拉斯可还没做到。

 

　　他们的父亲正在通电话，大卫跟在他的爸爸几步之内，想着另一头监狱里的场景。尼古拉斯也听着这段对话吗？儿子们都依附在各自的父亲身边，是他们沉默寡言的阴影，两个拉长的延伸，他们花费心血与精力培育的继承人，所有他们自己曾试图拥有的青年都体现在后代的身上。但是大卫知道尼古拉斯仍然没能够获得全部——他的律师堂弟仍然没有探视以外的动静，他几乎要生出对他的怜悯。

　　不过就连他自己仍然都只是一道缄默的影子。

 

　　那个会计帕罗马里，大卫见过他。可是真正让他惊讶的是尼古拉斯对境遇的了如指掌。他去和梅迪纳谈了新的协议和条件，他要求得知最新消息——所有的——连纽约的爆炸他也要过问。谁让他知道这些的？大卫觉得这不公平，好在尼古拉斯至多只是刚开始学习。他用吉尔伯托伯父作为借口，即使在场所有人都心知肚明前领导者只需给他的弟弟打个电话，而不是通过儿子的口信来掌握时局，但是大卫没有拆穿这一点。

　　尼古拉斯想要开始逐步攥取将属于他们这代的东西，大卫无意成为他的绊脚石。毕竟在日落之后，会是他们两人成为血脉同源的新罗德里格斯兄弟。

　　但在此之前他需要反复的实践与练习。就连他自己也明白没法单独解决帕罗马里，这会交给大卫的父亲和大卫来处理。至于大卫——他已经开始坐上帕乔叔叔与柴培叔叔之后崭新空出来的第四把椅子，如果另一枚卒子有意跟上他的步伐，他得加快走到底线。

 

　　“兄弟是自身的补全。”爸爸这样教过大卫。他想尼古拉斯应该也从他的父亲那里听过同样意思的话。

　　“米格尔·罗德里格斯不想要别人听他的——而不是吉尔伯托的——命令吗？”这是对应上面那个答案的问题。

　　合作与分工的一大秘诀在于：找到自己擅长的事。行使属于自己范围内的权力，解决属于自己范围的问题。他的父亲失去了兄长，不得不做起他不擅长的事。后果是遗失的账本与一个开战的决定。大卫不对这个决定下任何性质的定语，他不会说这是个明智的决定、或是个糟糕的决定，这一点仍然没有轮到他。

 

　　可是甚至早在他们解决掉帕罗马里之前，尼古拉斯就已经处理好尤拉多。尼古拉斯近来一直待在波哥大，大卫感觉很久没有见过他。等到他听闻前者干脆利落又无懈可击的安排时，尤拉多已经是美国监狱里一场斗殴的受害者，一具不能开口的尸体，一个尼古拉斯的杰作。

　　如果不是卡利这边的内奸事件让大卫他们焦头烂额，他本会给尼古拉斯打个电话的。作为祝贺或是别的什么。

 

　　但是就连这一边大卫也搞砸了。

 

　　“大卫。”尼古拉斯的声音从电话里传来。他仍然待在波哥大，他是家族的律师，他能见狱里的所有人。现在终于是他们自己在对话，两道曾经的影子开始做自己的决定，这一天对大卫来说来得太急又太慢。

　　“我会处理好帕罗马里。”他低声地保证。

　　他希望尼古拉斯不要过早收线，甚至希望他能抽时间来卡利看看。现在的卡利过于空旷，成为他一个人的领地，散落着集团留下的残骸。如果说系统还在运行，那只是因为之前的惯性而不是大卫卓绝的领导能力。但这要求过于不切实际。

　　“我们会各司其职渡过难关的。”尼古拉斯说。

 

　　是的。只要大卫能解决那个会计，尼古拉斯会负责法律条文，一切麻烦都会随着证人的蒸发而烟消云散。他们将一明一暗地配合，行云流水，如同左手与右手一样协调。纳威甘蒂已经上路，大卫稍后要从餐厅出发跟过去，他想不出这个计划有任何失败的可能。

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
> [1] 第三季第二集，尼古拉斯·罗德里格斯去看球赛前穿的是红色球衣，现实中罗德里格斯家族确实也与卡利美洲这家球衣主色为红色的俱乐部有着千丝万缕的联系。在九二年，他们的足球队夺得了哥甲的冠军。  
> [2] 第三季第一集，米格尔·罗德里格斯在看到吉尔伯托敲三下木桌板的举动后，曾说过“你比卢斯婶婶还要迷信”。  
> [3] 参见大卫·罗德里格斯的人物原型威廉·罗德里格斯·阿巴迪亚的自传《我是卡利集团的儿子》里第四章：我同死亡的第二次相遇。在八四年，吉尔伯托在西班牙被拘捕之前，威廉并不知道他们是毒枭。另外，威廉本人在六四年出生，本篇借用了这个设定。  
> [4] 事实上，吉尔伯托·罗德里格斯和米格尔各自（承认）拥有的孩子都是八个；尤其是吉尔伯托，他甚至否认了与某任伴侣领养的一个女孩，因为他坚持“棋手”的孩子数量为八。不过本篇走的是电视剧向。  
> [5] 第二季第六集结婚的玛尔塔，原型应是吉尔伯托·罗德里格斯最宠爱的大女儿玛丽亚·阿力克山德拉。这里化用了吉尔伯托自己的原句：“En mi corazón, en orden de importancia, están Dios, Maria Alexandra y el resto de la familia”（在我的心中，按照重要性的顺序，依次是上帝、玛丽亚·阿力克山德拉和余下的家人），不过随原剧更改了玛丽亚的名字。  
> [6] 第三季第六集，大卫·罗德里格斯（偷偷在背后）把尼古拉斯称作“el principito”。


End file.
